


Harringrove...

by UWUER



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, M/M, Omega Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUER/pseuds/UWUER
Summary: sooo....first story but basically omega and alpha billy and steve...please sugest what you want lol and p.s. this shit is hard
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. The beginining

**Author's Note:**

> I upload frequently but short text

Billy sat on the tile floor blood and bruised he made another mistake he knew he could not erase, he slipped up most could say , he exposed he was an omega to an alpha he thought he could trust but oh he was so wrong. The alpha he trusted betrayed him so easily he was shocked and exposed him to everyone and because of this Neil beat him( t(✧^✧)t fuck you neil ) and they moved to fucking nowhere it was an understatement to say Billy was mad he was livid wanted to rip out everything he saw even Max's but he even knew if he scratched her his beta father would kill him so he sat on the tile floor crying in his new house he hated LIVING WITH HIS FATHER, HE HATED BEING AN OMEGA, and most of all he hated trusting people that he loved to betray him so he thought of the only thing logical...he would betray them first.


	2. Oh to be young and dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO....Im still shit at writing but damn Im trying and i need to stop typing like a 3rd
> 
> Me really trying

Billy has changed greatly with no regrets he has managed to make everyone believe he was an alpha and he was proud of himself he fucked 10% percent of the alpha girls with his mouth and fingers never the dick because(small penis because an omega) and the girls never questined because god he is really hot even though he really isn't that experienced with it,But thank god for alpha scent pills because sometimes he takes a look at some of his magazines and can feel himself slick up.   
also events after the party where billy won the keg party

__________________________________________________________^^^^Billys pov^^^^^^^^^__________________________________________________

Its a friday amd I was walking in the hallways of Hawkins wearing my boots that give me an additional 3 inches of height so I'll be at least a short alpha at 5'10 instead of a tall omega I see my target Steve fuckin Harrington the dethroned alpha who seems to not give a shit it pisses me the fuck off,  
"hey pretty boy" I say with my hand dangerously close to his ass   
"What the fuck do you want Hargrove" he says baring his teeth which looks a kinda hot ...WHAT NO,NO NO,BAD BILLY  
"calm down you remind me of the bitch in heat I fucked a while ago Jesus"I say with a sinister grin  
"I said what the FUCK DO YOU WANT" he says in his alpha voice that makes me squirm I can already feel slick starting  
"Jesus knot-head, what did that bitch Nancy leave you" I say kinda say interested but not letting it show  
"who told you" he says finally says looking at me" and boy he looks ...sad maybe I should just hug him you know like comfort him I think show him he has someone to cry on ..HELL NO  
"oh you know nuttsh-" I say and look like myself again  
"what you the hell is nuttsh-"he says confused  
"oh you know NUTTSHOT" I scream punching him in his balls   
Steve falls in pain holding his groin" you mutter fuk-er"  
"hahaha" I laugh as I walk to math class but not before looking at Steve on the floor kinda feeling guilty for being the reason of his pain

The most of the day is over except gym class my last class yess finallly then I can go home  
I run to the gym room so when I fully change no one can see my full nude body but it seems like harrington beat me to it, Shit I start to walk to him when suddenly he pulls down his pants taking the underwear with it and holy fuck it puts me to an halt I get a clear picture of his ass and its just hot, not to big and not to small( wtf are you Goldilocks now billy) and I just gotta admire I accidently cough which seems to catch harringtons attention as he turns around like he ready to fight and would be alarming if he wasnt totally nude I bite the bottom lip of mines when I look down and see his huge flaccid 6.5 in dick which must be huge if hard and it makes my slick just start pouring and I would enjoyed it longer if steve didn't cough, it snapped me out of my state and I ran to my side of the locker hyperventilating holy fuck holy fuck I need to breath holy I started sliking so I just got up and left.


	3. Car love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...So....just read it  
> p.s. writing is hard always send kudos to writiting you like.  
> also Im try a different like talking thing where the person talking will start with the lteer of there name

\------------------------------------------------------------ʢ◉ᴥ◉ʡStill Billys Povʢ◉ᴥ◉ʡ-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy shit I need to breath I feel the pills starting to wear off I start to run, I push past Tommy who's seems hella confused  
T:Why the fuck are you running *sniff* *sniff* you smell that it smells like an omega in heat   
B: (nervously) hahaha yeah why do think I'm runnin gonna show them a good time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
T: Already then go get that omega dont break there ass you hornydog go get it  
B: Thanks dude alright I gotta go  
T: GO GET SOME  
`56-\\`````  
I run to my car springting, I pull the car door a little to close to the car switch and accidently sit on it giving it a hard push on my clothes  
B:ahhhh  
That felt so amazing....HOLY FUCK Im still in school I start driving the quarry speeding

%^_|~````````````````````````---------------------------~%^_||~%^||`-\56\\`56_|~%^~_|~%^_|~%^_|~%^_|~`56-\\_______________________________

I make it to quarry in 8 mins without changing from my position on the shifting gear letting out a little moan everytime there was a speed bump I hurryly take off my pants and spread out my legs.I hastly push my hand in my underwear slowly pushing two fingers into my asshole  
B:ahhhhhhh  
I take up the speed filling myself up with 1 more before I can't take it I look at the switching gear before I decided its worth it  
I take off my underwear and open up my hole as I slowly sit on the swifting gear before I realize that it's too big I try to get up  
B:hmph  
Of fuck I may be stuck, I grab anything I can grab and pull off of the shifting gear before I slip up and slip and I feel it oh god I feel it,The shifting gear hastly go in my ass faster than expected  
Car(lol):POP  
B:AhHHHAHAHHAHAH  
I scream and instantly cummed shooting a long stream of cum on my face and body I stay seated on the shifting gear without getting up knowing I can't get up ahhh I feel so relived that I finally feel good again.I feel so dizzy and slowly turn to my car mirror and ...I think I see a figure I study it clearly and holy shit.

It's Britney (Bitch)

jk it's Steve Harrington


	4. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets a pov yay

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++STEVES POV +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I was driving to the quarry to clear my mind about N-Nancy and what happened at the party but mostly at why billy was acting so fucking weird like what the fuck one moment he's putching my balls then the next he's looking at them like he hasn't eaten in weeks and my dick is a meal. God billy so weird

im gone u[date just fotta soleep


	5. sooooo

Guys listen I dont want to be that deadbeat author who just stops so Im calling for any co- authors please messgae me becuase Im losing motivation


	6. I UPDATING AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO sadly this isnt a chapter but this friday I will bring u guys a chapter

LOOK AT CH SUMMARY


	7. Chapter 7

So Im guessing yall but I literally cant keep writing this without a co artist so I'll try to start another one I wont easily abandon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry yall


End file.
